


Late Night Discussions

by Aryniya



Series: Charlastor Week 2021 [7]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor Tries (Hazbin Hotel), Charlastor Week, Charlastor Week 2021, Charlastor Week 2021 Day 7: Free Day, Charlie is sad, Day 7: Free Day, Gen, discussion of suicide, in his own way, to be comforting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 14:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30023094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aryniya/pseuds/Aryniya
Summary: One year since the Hotel’s opening there still have been no redemptions.  In the aftermath of the year’s Extermination, Alastor and Charlie have a late night conversation.Written for Charlastor Week 2021 Day 7: Free Day
Relationships: Alastor & Charlie Magne
Series: Charlastor Week 2021 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198862
Kudos: 8





	Late Night Discussions

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is the end of my first fan week, and this one gave me almost as much trouble as ‘Song,’ though instead of having trouble coming up with an idea, I had trouble picking one! I love the dynamic between Charlie and Alastor, both as presented in the pilot as well as the _potential_ dynamic. While I do like Charlastor (and other ships, really as long as the story is good and the relationship is presented well I am fairly open), I mostly Friend-ship them, and write as such in my own works. However, please feel free to interpret the story how you want.
> 
> This has been fun and a bit challenging. On the one hand the deadline to get it done by forced me to have them each done by a certain date, but on the flip side because I _had_ to get them out on those particular days they might not be as polished as I would like. Especially because, aside from day 2, all of them were written the night before to day of their release.
> 
> I do not own Hazbin Hotel.
> 
> With that, Please enjoy.

Another year, another Extermination. The yearly Cleanse had finished up earlier that day, the Hotel officially open for one full year. They had a few more residents, more than just Angel Dust, but she hadn’t been able to redeem anyone yet. And here had been another slaughter.

And so Charlie was singing out on roof, crying over the waste.

“ _I’m always chasing rainbows, waiting to find a little bluebird in Hell..._ ”

_~~~~_

Nights in the Hotel were generally quiet and Alastor was taking a pleasant stroll through the empty corridors. The doors of the Hotel had been locked up, keeping the angels out and the guests safe during the extermination, and while things generally went back to normal in Hell once the all-clear had been sounded – with a bit of an increase in turf wars to take advantage of recent... vacancies.– the Hotel had actually been very subdued.

Angel Dust had been grounded based in his behaviour last year, but other than the the few resident had stayed out of their own volition.

As he wandered the corridors pondering this, he heard signing and went to investigate.

“ _I’m always chasing rainbows, waiting to find a little bluebird in Hell…_ ”

Alastor then began clapping, drawing Charlie’s attention.

“Marvelous, my dear!” Alastor said, coming to stand beside her, noticing the tears in her eyes as she had turned to face him. “Though, may I ask what the occasion is?”

Charlie gave him a bland look, before sighing. “We just had another extermination.”

Alastor nodded. “Ah, yes. It is an impressive spread, Cannibal Colony will feast well the next couple days – those who don’t mind others killing their meals for them.”

Charlie just slumped a little more beside him.

“But you are upset.”

“It’s just such a waste! And I can’t stand my people suffering this brutal slaughter.”

Beside her, Alastor laughed, and when she turned to glare at he, he explained with a chuckle. “My dear, this is supposed to be a punishment for all our wicked deeds on Earth! Most of us come down here expecting cages, or chains, a demon or two to personally torment us. An eternity of endless torture. Compared to being strapped to a table and continually gutted for all existence, there is actually a lot less torment in Hell than one would expect. In fact, for some people the Cleanse is a blessing, no longer having to endure the pain of existing.”

“How can you say that!”

“Why do you think some people take their own lives? They’re miserable and no longer want the pain of continuing. And then they find themselves here, and it’s just more of the same.” Alastor shrugged. “This is a permanent end.” Alastor looked at her and tried again, pivoting slightly. “I know that you’ve never been to the human world, but on the whole things aren’t actually much different here.”

“Besides the annual slaughter.”

“That’s just it! On Earth, you walk down the street and anyone in the crowd could be a thief, or murderer, but you assume they aren’t and go about your business leaving yourself open. In Hell, you _know_ everyone around you is a be a thief or murderer or the like, and so you take can take the necessary precautions to guard against it. I, for example, am just about as dangerous as I was in life.”

Charlie favoured him with a bland look. “I may have never been to the human world, but I know you didn’t have the powers you have now when you were alive. You’re one of the strongest souls Hell has ever seen.”

Alastor nodded smugly. “Indeed! And yet I was just as dangerous as in life. Do you know why?” Charlie shook her head, and the Radio Demon explained excitedly, “Because nobody saw me. No one took me to be a threat. Here in Hell I have immeasurable power, but everyone knows of me, knows what I can do, and knows to be wary. I walk down the street and everyone cowers. I try to say hello while taking a casual stroll on the park, and demons will flee. Above, I had to do my work in secret. No one knew what I was, what I could do. I could walk down the street and kill anyone that I chose, because I was charming, looked nonthreatening and no one knew what I could do, and _did_. The only real difference between Earth and Hell, is that your people are free to show their darker urges, and so everyone knows they are surrounded by them and to be aware, instead of fooling themselves that they aren’t.” He then gestures out to the sea of carnage. “Even the yearly extermination! On Earth, depending on where you live you could be killed at anytime by a bomb falling from the sky, or murdered in your sleep. Or even be hit by an automobile and have your life be over, just like that,” he snapped his fingers. “Here there is a set time where you are in true peril. You have time to prepare and take precautions against it. Yes, you could be erased by salvaged angel weapons any time, but those who someone would bother to go through all that trouble to do so likely know they have enemies and to be on guard for it,” he concluded, pointedly straightening his bow tie.

Charlie still didn’t seem all that comforted. “I still want to help my people.” She looked out at the blood soaked streaks beneath. “But maybe my dad was right, that I really am just a failure.” Charlie chuckled weakly. “I guess that means you’ll get plenty of entertainment. Watching me fail over and over.”

“Why _do_ you want to redeem souls so badly? You know that if you do manage to succeed, it would likely be your friends that leave you behind, going somewhere you can never follow. Leaving you all alone,”

“I know. But they’d be safe.” Charlie said, voice soft. Then she shook her head sadly, a small, unconvincing smile on her face. “And I wouldn’t be alone. I’ll make new friends, and there are always going to be more Sinners. And besides, it’s not like I am the only Hellborn demon.”

“Yet I haven’t seen any of your Hellborn friends. Only a few Sinners.”

Charlie hung her head, a silent admission.

The two stood in silence, everything unsaid floating between them. Tears slowly leaked from Charlie’s eyes, sliding silently down her cheeks.

“Well!” Alastor said suddenly, shattering the silence. “It’s a good thing for you I’m one of the worst Sinners down here.” He leaned over right into her face. “You’ll _never_ be able to redeem _me_.” Then he straightened up just as suddenly, an arm wrapping around her shoulders and dragging her through the halls. “Now, allow me see you to your room. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow. Getting another advertisement out there so soon after the extermination might get some of the skittsh Sinners still scared from the near miss to try signing up!”

Slowly, her tears dried a little and a tentative smile crept over her face.

“Thanks Al.”

“Your welcome my dear.”

**Author's Note:**

> Some of these ideas or scenes may show up later in a long multi-chapter Hazbin fic I am currently writing, though it will likely be a long time before I post it. I don’t post things until I have them completed - my muse and time is fickle and I don’t want to leave people hanging waiting for who-knows-how-long if I get stuck. Plus, it makes editing in foreshadowing a lot easier when you know _exactly_ how it’s going to play out and everything leading up to it.


End file.
